


Dream Dance

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Dipper, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night now for the last week had been exactly the same. He’d close his eyes to sleep, fidget around in the dark wondering when sleep would take him to the hell that was his usual nightmares, then open his eyes to a sudden drastic change of scenery. The young man could only hope that this dream wouldn’t fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshOnTheMellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshOnTheMellow/gifts).



> Inspired by MarshOnTheMellow's billdip prompts~

Every night now for the last week had been exactly the same. He’d close his eyes to sleep, fidget around in the dark wondering when sleep would take him to the hell that was his usual nightmares, then open his eyes to a sudden drastic change of scenery. The young man could only hope that this dream wouldn’t fade.

The room he always awoke in was richly designed, drapes adorning the walls and tapestries with mysterious designs, floors that sparkled black and white. The pillars that surrounded this large ballroom towered above him, smooth white and gray toned marble that chilled him to the touch.

The colors of everything surrounding him seemed to slowly drain away, the yellows and reds and oranges that once filled the room with warmth leaving to envelop Dipper in grayscale. This always startled him, the absence of color striking anxiety into his heart, that is until the other person would arrive.

He would come from wherever Dipper wasn’t looking, a warm hand taking his own and a strong arm wrapping around his waist to slowly pull him into a slow waltz, music floating in from somewhere just out of earshot. They would dance as if they had rehearsed the steps before, Dipper’s feet moving on their own as the handsome stranger would engage him in light conversation.

“How have you been progressing on that book of yours, kid?” His voice was velvet on Dipper’s ears, soothing him and making his heart pound.

“I-It’s been doing a lot better, I’ve been less tired and stuff during the day recently…” His own voice squeaked and made the man chuckle, even his laughter music to Dipper’s ears.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how do you keep making this dream? Who are you? I mean it’s been almost a week now that I’ve kept record and each time you’re here and the colors disappear and we dance and-” His questions made the man smile, the pace for their dance picking up as the music began to speed up to a happier tune that made Dipper’s lips turn up into a smile as well.

“Well I did see you having some rather intense nightmares and decided to give you a break.” The man replied enigmatically, spinning Dipper around and slowly dipping him towards the floor as the song came to a crescendo. “The name’s Bill, nice to finally meet ya, Dipper.”

“Bill…?” Dipper murmured, the man’s golden eyes glowing for a moment and making the young man blink. The room was suddenly the roof of Dipper’s room, daylight filtering across the wood slats, the handsome man gone within a disappointing blink of an eye.

Dipper sat up, rubbing his eyes with a small scowl, “Gah damn… Well, at least I got his name this time. Tonight, I’m gonna figure out what kind of being he is…” He felt his chin and sighed, getting up to go shave and clean up for the day, a small triangular shadow floating on the wall behind Dipper’s bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dipper's surroundings are more explored, and (some) questions are answered

“Dipper you’ve been looking really well, what have you been doing lately? Do you have a healthier diet or something, maybe you have a lover?” A classmate of his in their Sociology class winks at the young man, who turned red at the insinuation and denied all claims from his friends as they all joked and tried to guess why their normally exhausted friend was so full of energy. Hours flew by as Dipper worked harder to solve his own mystery, looking through old mythology books as a last ditch effort.

“Dreams, dreams… Dammit there’s nothing in here about dream beings that isn’t useless or vague…” The brunette yawned and glanced up at the clock, noting the time was rather late. Quickly packing his bag, he couldn’t help but dash out, his mud stained sneakers squeaking on the tile floor of the college library lobby and his dark blue jacket rustling in the slightly damp breeze. It had rained to his surprise, and as he slowed his pace towards the Mystery Shack he took stock of the evening stars that shone brightly above him.

The perks of living in Gravity Falls were not only the closeness of his extended family and friends he’d made over the years of visiting his great-uncles with his sister, but he and his sister had both been accepted to the prestigious new college that their friend Pacifica & her family had sponsored in building way back when they were in high school. All the facilities were new and some occurrences would happen at the university that would be hard to explain, and Dipper would get called in sometimes to handle it. It was a fun part time job to coax mystical creatures and lead more dangerous beings away, granted there was always danger, but he never seemed to get into too bad of a scrape. His luck was surprisingly good.

Dipper sighed, his bag slung over one shoulder, the other strap too frayed from Waddles’ chewing habits to be stable enough for support, his hands shoved into his pockets. The stars were really bright due to the lack of light pollution, the slight differentiation in color and size distinguishable to the naked eye. He lived for these moments, these small instances where nature convened around him and he was merely an observer, the Shack appearing before him all too quickly.

“Welcome back Point Dexter 2.0, how was school?” Grunkle Stan was sitting in his usual spot at the TV, Grunkle Ford probably somewhere down in the basement working. Dipper shrugged off his backpack onto the dining table, giving the old man a grin.

“No real breakthroughs just yet, just normal classes and people noticing that I don’t look like a dead man walking anymore.”

“Yeah about that kid, you been doing anything magical to get like that? Or you just finally manning up and drinking Mabel Juice on a regular basis?” The last part made Dipper chuckle, and he shook his head.

“Nah, just getting regular sleep and eating what Mabel decides to make. And maybe some of that Italian food down the street, who knows. I feel great Grunkle Stan, and I haven’t…” Dipper trailed off, his smile fading to a small frown. “I haven’t had a nightmare in a while.”

“Good for you kid, it’s late and you got a shift with me ‘n Mabel tomorrow, so get some food and shut eye like you mentioned. Night Dipper.” Grunkle Stan waved him off towards the kitchen, the young man’s frown fading to a small smile as he obeyed, grabbing a sandwich and a glass of milk before retiring upstairs to his room. Mabel had gotten the unused room with the mind-switcher carpet, which she immediately burned (but kept a small portion of it just for curiosity’s sake) and redecorated the entire room to a sequined organized chaos.

“You doin alright Dip Dop?” Mabel peeked her head out of the door as Dipper walked by, her twin giving her a small nod and a grin.

“Yeah I’m good, you look excited for tomorrow’s shift.”

“I have the BEST idea for the tour by the Bottomless Pit, you’re gonna love it Dipper hehe… Well I gotta get some sleep, and you do too. Gnite bro bro!”

“Gnite Mabes, see ya in the morning.” Dipper waved as Mabel shut her door, the infinite amount of motivational posters on the small wooden door fluttering with movement. He continued up to his room, unable to suppress the small feeling of giddiness and glee as he stripped out of his day clothes and into his sleep shirt and shorts.

He laid down on his bed, staring up at the wooden slats that he’d woken up to seeing every morning, the excitement almost making him unable to relax.

“Shhh Dipper, it’s just gonna be another dream, he might not even be in it for all you know… Just relax…” He whispered to himself, sitting up to drink some of his water off his bedside table and getting comfortable under his blankets. After a few minutes of him rattling off random facts about deer and local bats in his head, his eyes grew heavy and his breathing began to even out, finally passing out with a soft smile.

The room Dipper awoke in was familiar to say in the least, but it was different this time as opposed to his previous dreams. He wasn’t in a ballroom this time, but instead in a parlor. The walls were a light green with white vines that almost seemed to grow around the room, the ceiling vaulted high with a beautiful crystal chandelier. He almost didn’t notice the color draining until he heard footsteps.

“Well it’s about time you came, I was getting worried you would stay up late researching on me. It’s not good to skip out on a regular sleep schedule.” The voice made Dipper’s knees weak and his body relax as he felt a familiar arm wrap around his waist and guide him to sit at a beautifully ornate couch, the young man giving Bill a smile.

“Sorry for the wait Bill, I get excited sometimes before bed. Um, can I ask you a few more questions?” Dipper ventured, his face growing warm as his hand slipped into Bill’s hand with ease. The other man smirked and nodded, his golden eyes seeming to pierce right through him.

“Go right ahead Dipper, as long as I can ask you a few questions as well.” Bill purred, Dipper’s face almost beet red at this point.

“What sort of being are you? And why do you keep coming to see me?” Dipper’s lips pressed into a line as he felt his mind start to try and come up with what Bill was, the man beside him chuckling and leaning back on the couch.

“I’m a dream demon, not necessarily a bad one but I’ve been around for millennia. And for the reason that I keep coming to see you.. Well I guess you don’t quite remember who I am so until you recall that I cannot say exactly my intent to see you other than for your wonderful conversation and seeing your adorable smile.” Bill answered with an enigmatic smile, Dipper getting slightly flustered at the praise.

“Dream demon? Huh… Have we met befo-”

“My turn Dipper, what is it that you do? What kinds of things do you do in the waking world? I’m awfully interested in the things out there, since I can’t technically interact with anything outside of your dreams.” Bill’s interest surprised Dipper, who gave the demon a small grin.

“Well I’m a student at the local university, I live with my great uncles and my sister, and for a part time job between classes I’m the town’s supernatural ranger and mythical animal control.” The young man puffed out his chest and made the dream demon laugh, the sound comforting and relaxing.

“Sounds pretty awesome out there, a handsome guy like you going for a degree and saving lives, sometimes I wish I could see you in the real world.” Bill sighed, Dipper leaning back and resting his head on Bill’s shoulder.

“You can’t leave?”

“I can, well I can’t interact or do anything out there in that form. It’s like being a ghost if I’m out in the real world, no one can properly see me and I wouldn’t be able to touch anything. Even you couldn’t see me…” Bill looked up at the ceiling, his bright gold eyes almost appearing sad.

Dipper glanced around instinctively, despite it being his own dream, and leaned up to press a timid kiss to Bill’s cheek before quickly scooting a little ways away in embarrassment. “I’m uh, glad I can interact with you here, these last few weeks have been pretty amazing. Even though you always seemed to dodge my questions up until now.” Bill’s expression went from wistful to downright glowing, the demon scooting closer to Dipper and still holding his hand.

“As am I, Dipper. Thank you. It’s about time for you to wake up now, shall I wake you?” Bill gave him a sly smile, Dipper groaning quietly as he flopped back on the couch.

“Man I don’t wanna wake up, Mabel’s probably gonna shove me into the Bottomless Pit again or at least she’s gonna pretend to… Wait how do you wake me up…?”

“Like this.” The demon grinned, sliding his free hand up to cup Dipper’s cheek, the human leaning into his touch with an embarrassed smile and rosy cheeks. The demon slowly leaned forward, his eyes staring straight into Dipper’s with an almost hypnotic look as he got closer and closer.

Dipper’s soft brown eyes started to slip shut, and he felt a tremor pass through him when impossibly warm lips met his own, the kiss chaste and sweet. The hand cupping his cheek moved to tangle in his messy hair, Dipper’s whole body flooding with warmth and ease.

The kiss ended all too soon, Bill pulling back and pressing a quick peck to his forehead and lips once more before whispering, “Have a good day Pinetree.” And with the blink of an eye, Dipper was gone. The room around the demon melted away back to the upstairs room that was Dipper’s bedroom, and from his small hiding spot he had quickly concealed himself in, he could see Dipper slowly awaken, taking pride in seeing the human blush deeply and put a hand over his lips before getting up for the day.

Dipper felt as if his body were made of clouds, his body impossibly warm and the places on his face where Bill had touched him were still tingling. As he stumbled to his bathroom, the last phrase Bill had spoken seemed to stir something in his mind. Pinetree, now where had he heard that nickname before…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys wanna see happen in the next chapter? Leave a comment to lemme know! :3


End file.
